


And They Were Right

by pastel_poisons



Category: t.A.T.u. (Band)
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/pseuds/pastel_poisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls run away into the falling snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Were Right

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not from anything, nor are they Volkova or Katina. However, this is a songfic, and the content, dialogue, and descriptions are heavily based on t.A.T.u.'s Not Gonna Get Us.

It blares from the car speakers.

Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us

"They're right, you know."

Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"They're not gonna get us. They can't. Nothing can stop us now. Not your parents or mine. They can't change us!" Grip tightens on the steering wheel. She continues, "We'll go farther from home. As far away from them as we can get."

We’ll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they’re not gonna get us

"Baby, the night sky will drop down. Right into the our palms." She throws gloved hands up, "Their arms can't reach the stars!"

Someone sounds their horn frantically.

My love just laughs.

"Maybe they're onto something. Damn right our 'spirits will rise' if you keep driving like this!"

"Well, they can't catch us in Heaven, can they?"

"What makes you think we're going to Heaven?"

Silence. Her jaw clenches.

Finally, "Anyway is better than turning back."

We speed up, against traffic.

Headlights shine through the falling snow. White and orange. A semi-truck.

My last words: "Look out!"

Metal crunches and glass shatters. Two girls lay dead on icy roads.

Still, the song continues.

They’re not gonna get us  
They’re not gonna get us  
They’re not gonna get us


End file.
